The Luncheon
by BellalovesEdward4
Summary: Everything is ok with Bella's wedding, she's just having problems grasping that everything is going right in her world for once


"Bella?" whispered the velvet voice. I didn't need to turn around to know that Edward was trying to calm me down. My mother had just arrived and we were leaving to meet the Cullens for lunch. I'm not sure why we were having lunch with them, seeing as they were vampires and didn't eat our kind of food. Alice had set the whole thing up. She saw my mom throwing a fit over not getting to help with something for my wedding.

"Love, your mother is calm about the wedding. You have no reason to worry. She's just as excited as Alice is about this. It may help if you changed out of your pajamas though."

Edward handed me the new dress Alice had picked up in Seattle for me. It was a cute summer dress, although I wish she hadn't spent so much money on it.

"I'm just nervous Edward. What if mom is only calm now? Who knows how she'll be once we actually start planning." I had started a new round of hyperventilating.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and stroked my cheek. I blushed a little and looked into his topaz eyes. He smiled the crooked smile I loved.

"Alice would have seen a freak out, from you or your mother. Everything is going to be just fine. Now I'll go back downstairs so you can get dressed. Alice is going to get upset if we aren't there on time."

Edward smiled at me and threw me a hairbrush. Then he slipped out the door and closed it silently behind him. I slipped into the dress and began fooling with my hair. It was days like these it didn't want to do anything but stay straight, flat, and boring. I pulled my brush through it a few times and decided to give up. I turned to the little box of makeup Alice had given me. I guess this is one of those times I should actually put it on. I slowly opened the little box when a something began sparkling behind me. I slowly turned around, knowing I had only seen that kind of light from one place. Alice was standing right next to the window looking rather impatient.

"You were going to be late so I decided I should help. You really do need to learn how to do your own makeup. You looked awful in my vision" Alice grabbed the makeup box and in 3 minutes I looked like someone who was about to marry the most beautiful person, well vampire, in the world. I smile at her.

"Bella, I know that you think you don't fit in well with us, but Edward honestly thinks you are the most beautiful person." She turned me towards the mirror. I blushed a little because the person staring back at me was actually pretty.

"Thank you Alice." I gave her a hug as she began fussing with my hair. "Don't bother, I already tried. It won't do anything today."

Alice quickly gave up, took one look at me and a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"I'm so excited that we are going to be sisters Bella. You have no idea what it's like when the only girls other than you are Esme and Rosalie."

I smiled and Alice walked towards the window. "Edward is coming to tell you to hurry. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Just as Alice left, Edward opened the door. He took one look at me and pulled me tightly into his arms. He pressed his lips against mine, softly at first and then more passionately. I pulled away gasping for breath. Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile.

"You look so beautiful. We have to go but all I want to do right now is not have self-control." He winked at me and grabbed my hand, leading me out the door.

Renee was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She stared at the two of us. I looked at Edward curiously, wondering what my mother was thinking. He just smiled to himself. She must be thinking something funny, she hated when I got dressed up for no reason. When I reached my mom, she gave me a quick hug and told me how excited she was about meeting Edward's family.

We got into Edward's Volvo and drove towards the house. Edward actually drove the speed limit today, probably because Renee was in the car. When we arrived, the family of nicely dressed Cullens came out to greet us. Everyone was excited to finally meet my mom. Esme came up and shook hands with her.

"We absolutely adore your Bella. I can't explain how excited we are to have her joining our family. And in just a month! We really do need to go inside and get started. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

Well Esme played that very cool. My mother accepted the invitation inside the house and we sat at the dining room table. Alice had already placed all the plans on the table. The only thing we hadn't decided on was the bouquet, but Alice had thrown some extra "choices" in to please my mother.

By the end of an hour mom was pleased with all our choices and we picked out the flowers. Esme had to take pictures for something that I didn't know about and then Alice offered to drive my mom home so that Edward and I could make sure everything was the way we wanted it.

As soon as mom was out the door, Edward had picked me up and we were in his room. Everything was the way it was supposed to be, except a large box he had sitting in the middle of the floor. I grimaced. He laughed "Sorry love, it isn't a hand-me-down. I wanted to give you something for our wedding."

I stared at him. "You already gave me you Edward. But if it will make you happy, I'll open it."

I sat on the floor and pulled the box towards me. Edward sat next to me with a content look on his face. I assumed it was because I had given in and wasn't throwing a fit. I slowly unwrapped the paper and pulled the top off the box. Inside was a beautiful white dress.

"What is this for?"

"That is for you to wear at our rehearsal dinner. I know you wanted to go shopping for a dress with Alice, but she saw the dress you would pick and I went and bought it for you. Do you like it?"

I picked up the little dress. It was absolutely perfect. Everything about it was perfect. I looked down at my finger and that's when I finally realized that my dream was becoming a reality. In less than a month I would be marrying the love of my eternity. For the first time I didn't make a face when I thought about my wedding. Everything was perfect. My parents were finally happy about my wedding. I wiped a tear from my eye. Edward put his fingers under my chin so I was looking at him.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, everything is absolutely perfect. I am honestly excited about our wedding. Everything is perfect."

I smiled up at him. That velvet voice whispered softly into my ear "I'm glad you're happy." Then he gently kissed me on the lips.


End file.
